


The Story Of Vamperian

by Cyan_Sky1, Dragonowo



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Hunting, Other, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:56:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18329057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Sky1/pseuds/Cyan_Sky1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonowo/pseuds/Dragonowo
Summary: After being accidentally punctured by a vampire bat’s tooth, Varian falls dead to the ground only to wake up a vampire. Will he learn to control his thirst for blood before a vampire hunter comes for his throat?





	1. Chapter One

“Oh ho ho, and what is this?” Varian brought the magnifying glass closer to the tooth. The question he asked out loud was rhetorical, as he knew exactly what it was as he was the one who found it. He got it from the forest outside while looking for any new scraps of metal he could use to make another invention, and was so fascinated with it he bought it inside to his lab for examination.  
“Why is it so sharp? I didn’t think we had any carnivores around…” As he examined the tooth closer, he made a wrong move with his feet and tripped, hitting his face on the glass.  
“Ouch!” He rubbed his nose, picking up the tooth and bringing it inches in front of him. 

“Varian?” His fathers voice echoed up to his lab and Varian squeaked, losing his hold on the tooth and cringing as he hears it tumble onto the ground.  
“Ye-Yeah dad?” He called as he fell to his knees, scrambling for the tooth in a mild panic. “What-What is it?”

“Varian, are you experimenting again?” His dads voice was closer, and sounded like he was suffering. “I thought we agreed that-”

“Dad, I’m not- I’m not experimenting! Don’t worry!” Varian yelled nervously. “It’s more like learning, right? Right.” He muttered to himself. “Where is that tooth?” He pulled his glove off to be able to feel the tooth with his hand, and- OUCH!

Getting stabbed with the tooth you’re looking for is one way to find it, albeit not the best way. Varian hissed and pulled his hand back to himself, holding the tooth in his hand.

“Varian!” Quirin shoved the door open, causing Varian to squeak and shove the tooth into his boot. “Son, what did you do?” His voice was filled with exhaustion. Varian gave him an indignant look.

“Dad- I didn’t do anything!” He lied through his teeth, crossing his fingers behind his back. “I was just- Reading. Yeah, reading.” Varian picked a book off of his workbench. “I was reading this!”

“The…Discoveries Of Flowers And How to Grow Them?” Quirin squinted at the book.

“Y-Yup! Very, very interesting. Learning. About flowers, and stuff.” Varian paged through the book, trying his best to look interested. “But oh, haha, look at the time!” He pointed out the window. “It’s getting dark! I should probably, uh, probably go sleep! Like, a, normal person. Goodnight dad I love you sleep well!” Varian gave his dad a tight hug before running as fast as his legs could carry him. Quirin shook his head and sighed, letting the boy run away from him and headed back upstairs.

As Varian was running though his head began to feel light headed, and he began to get really really tired. He figured it wouldn’t be a big deal if he just took a nap right here, right? But before he could even finish that thought he was in the ground, completely unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2 - Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian awakes from his sleep

Varian woke up to the sound of his stomach rumbling deep and angerly, and his throat feeling like it was on fire. Hunger. He’s hungry. All he can think about is how hungry he was. He opened up his eyes and sprung up off the ground and began running. That door was no match for him because he just ran right through it, and the next thing he knew he was running on all fours towards something he smells that he can only describe as absolutely heavenly. Nothing, absolutely nothing else matters to him other then getting food. He needed it, god he needed it. His senses tell him the food was getting closer, and he crouched down so he can sneak up on it. He feels a primal growl rumble from his chest to out his mouth, the likes of which he couldn’t control. The growl alerted his prey to his presence, but he couldn’t care less. He somehow knew he was going to catch it anyway....until he heard his meal speak.

“BACK, FOUL BEAST!” The human he was hunting revealed himself, and brought out a dangerous looking crossbow gun. For some reason this doesn’t phase Varian, and he simply let out another, much more menacing growl. He inches further, and sees the human’s hands start to shake.  
“I-I said STAY BACK!” Varian steadies himself, getting ready to pounce-

“VARIAN!” He hears his name, coming to a complete hault and turns his head to the direction his name was called out from.

Out appears another human, who smelled not like his prey, but instead smelled familiar. Smelled welcoming, loving. The human frowned at Varian and threw him something right at his feet. He sniffed it, and discovered it was wolf meat. Quickly identifying where the blood was pouring out he sunk his teeth into the flesh and began sucking out the blood, eagerly feasting on the food. Silence falls between the two humans as they wait for Varian to finish, and when he finally finished, only leaving the wolf skin and bones as the remains, he looked up and immediately recognized the human that gave him the wolf was his dad. 

“Dad!” Varian stood back up and was about to move towards him, but he hears the crossbow gun behind him click, getting ready to shoot.

“Aha, so the boy still knows who he is. For now.” Varian turns his head to look at the other human, finally able to recognize him as something other then food. 

The man before him had dark brown hair, his skin a toasted white, tight against his muscles. The man was well built, almost taller then Varian’s dad and he’s the tallest man in their whole village. He wears a hunter’s hat, with a belt filled with pairs of pointy teeth. He clearly needs to shave, as his stubble along his jaw and around his mouth is dark with stubble. The gruff and threatening man is completed with a pair of cold as stone eyes, dark and completely empty of the fear that they once held when Varian was getting ready to pounce on him.

“Everett, please he clearly has enough conscious to behave human still, he was just hungry. Please, don’t-“

“Don’t what, Quirin? Get rid of the beast that was just getting ready to kill me?”

“That BEAST, is my SON.” Quirin clenched his fists by his sides, stopping to inhale and looking away before continuing, “Listen to me. I am the leader of this village and I can still see my son in there. Give me three days to train him to take control of his new...abilities, and by the end of the three days we will test him by sending him back into the village again.”

“And if he fails?” Everett challenges.

“Then....then you would have my permission to take him out to protect Old Corona.” Quirin looked down shamefully when those words left his lips, leaving Varian too shocked to speak.

“Excellent, we have a deal then.” Everett smiled, “I’ll leave you two alone then.” He walked away, after making sure he couldn’t hear the man’s footsteps anymore Varian spoke up.

“So you’re going to let him kill me? And what were you guys talking about? How did you find me? What’s wrong with me, dad?” Varian tried to meet his father’s eyes, but Quirin kept his eyes down.

“Son, I heard you burst through the door and when I looked out the window to see what was happening I saw your pointed ears and a glimmer of your fangs.” As Quirin explained Varian reached up to feel his pointed ears and fangs, not even realizing they were there until now. “I put two and two together and killed a wolf while running down here. I heard Everett yell and followed the sound and here you were. If you can’t control your new abilities within three days...I’m afraid you would become the most dangerous creature in Old Corona. I would have no choice but to give permission to kill you for the sake of the safety for the people.”

“B-B-But dad I-I still don’t understand,” Varian’s eyes widened at his words and his hands began to shake, “What am I?”

“You’re a vampire now, Varian.” Quirin looked up and spoke with anger, making Varian shrink away. Quirin sighed before continuing, "You reacted so strongly today, Varian.... You probably got bitten this afternoon."

Varian remembered the tooth that he had been messing with and cringed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry dad-"

"Please, let me finish. You need to know this so you don't attack and kill anyone. When you get hungry like this your sense of smell will no longer be able to identify what is fresh blood or dead blood, and your eyes won’t be able to recognize what is human or what is animal. This along with your increased speed and strength can turn you into a downright monstrous animal. It’s because of this we will have to kill you if you can’t control your new found abilities for the sake of protection for Old Corona.” When Quirin finishes, Varian stands there in complete shock, his mind drawn to a blank about how he could even respond to all of this new information. The hard look in Quirin’s eyes soften, and he relaxes his shoulders and that gave Varian enough confidence to speak again.

“Dad...I thought those vampires were like, twisted sub humans that should never be messed with. Am I going to be like that?”

“No, not unless I train you to control yourself. You will be safe from becoming a animal so long as you don’t go through blood withdrawal.” Quirin smiled and placed his hand on Varian’s shoulder, but Varian only frowned and tilted his head a bit in return.

“Blood withdrawal? What’s that?”

“It’s when your body goes into hunter mode, and your sense of smell and vision and hearing all heighten, along with your strength and speed. Like I mentioned earlier, it’s the trigger that could cause you to become a monster.”

“Just how strong and fast am I on average now?” Varian furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin in thought.

“No one can quite measure the speed and strength of a vampire, but many predict a vampire could lift entire houses and throw it into the ocean thousands of miles away, and run to catch it within a minute before it hits the water at their peak.”

“Wow!” Varian’s eyes grow wide with wonder, and Quirin smiles at the sight.

“Do I have any weaknesses though?” The boy questions.

“Yes, a few. For one your red eyes are super sensitive to sunlight, and in order to go out in the day you’re going to have to invent something that could protect your eyes.”

“Like ultra strength infrared goggles?” Quirin is shocked by Varian’s quick solution, but nods anyway.

“Yes, something like that would probably work. And you need to be aware that you can still get hurt and die, even if you can live forever. All it takes is a big enough wound to kill your hear before your healing powers and get to it-“

“I HAVE HEALING POWERS TOO?!” Varian squealed while putting his hands to his cheeks. Quirin gave him a stern look for interrupting him and Varian replies with a quiet “Sorry.” Before Quirin continues,

“Yes, but you can also die if you go without blood for too long as well.” Varian nods and looks down in deep thought, and Quirin takes that as the clue that Varian is out of questions. “Do you understand now, Varian?”

“Yes dad.” The sudden realization of how dire this situation is finally kicks in for Varian, but Quirin doesn’t seem to realize as he turns around and starts walking. 

“Now follow me, we’re going home and I’m going to sleep. In the morning we’ll begin training.” Varian nodded even though Quirin couldn’t see, and followed his father out of the woods.

That night instead of sleeping, Varian sobbed all through the night while listening to his father snoring above his lab.


End file.
